User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max season 2 part 8
Max and looker sat right outside the international police HQ. The strange women, named Rose, had been sentence to jail for life, for a multitude of crimes. Now Max was waiting for the news Looker had mentioned. Looker took a deep breath. “Do you remember when Professor Cypress built that portal? Well, we’ve got some disturbing news. Don’t ask me how, but somehow… we picked up a radio transmission from them. Apparently things went horribly wrong. They’re in some other world, one that’s distorted entirely. A giant pokemon keeps turning up randomly and attacking them, and they need help.” Max shook his head. “They brought this upon themselves,” he said solemnly. Looker looked right into Max’s eyes. “Would it interest you to know that your friend Jake is with them?” Max gulped. “Jake? H-he’s… alive?” “Alive and fine… almost,” Looker said. “They’re all struggling to survive, and are living off of old food rations.” Max nodded. “So, what do we do?” “I was going to take a team of men and retrieve them, and i was wondering if you wanted to come. You’re talented, and it’s your friend that’s in there. The Max i know wouldn’t leave a friend to die. He’d want to get in on it.” “You see right through me,” Max said, managing a smile. He stood up. “When do we leave?” Looker smiled. “As soon as possible,” he replied. A few hours later, Looker had assembled a small squad that included Max. They were in the Demon’s tomb, standing before the newly reassembled brick portal. “Is everyone ready?” looker asked the group. A unanimous “Yes sir!” sounded in reply. Looker smiled. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go,” he commanded, jumping through the portal. As Max walked through to the other side, his eyes widened in amazement. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t this. There was no solid ground, but chunks of earth floated all around. The land was dark. Maneuvering it was tricky, as the place defied gravity in so many ways. Eventually, the men figured out how to effectively maneuver the land by jumping from one bit of land to another. The place was huge, and Max had no idea how they were going to find Jake. Until a person wearing a Team Eclipse uniform came crashing down from above him. The man was beaten, bruised, and clashed in many places. He looked like he had been attacked by a pokemon of some sort. “I-it’s c-c-coming,” the man stammered, fear evident in his eyes. “Get out of here!” “What’s coming?” Max demanded. “We don’t know! All we know is that it’s some sort of pokemon, and it doesn’t like us!” Max gulped. That didn’t sound optimal. He began to wonder what exactly attacked them. He looked back at the man, whose face had gone white. “B-b-b-behind you…” Max slowly turned around, and held back a gasp. Charging right at him was a pokemon he recognized. Giratina. It was different from the Giratina that Drake had summoned. That one had two wings and six legs, while this one had Six wings and no legs at all. Could it possibly be the same pokemon? Max thought. Form change perhaps? But Max didn’t have much time to think. Giratina smashed right into him with its head and took him for a ride. Max grunted, reached for his pokeballs, and brought out his garchomp. Garchomp ducked under Giratina and slashed at its exposed underside, causing Giratina to shriek loudly in rage. The enormous Pokemon continued to blast at Garchomp with dragon pulse attacks, while Garchomp dove up and down, skillfully avoiding the attacks. Occasionally, as it was given the opportunity, Garchomp would claw at Giratina’s side or belly, but Giratina never seemed to receive any actual damage… Frustrated, Max glanced behind him at the men who were frantically making their way to the portal. The portal that was now destabilizing, and would soon likely collapse in on itself, trapping all those who would not escape in the shadow world forever. Max sighed and wiped away an oncoming tear. These men, who were trapped in this world… yes, they had brought this fate upon themselves. Did they truly deserve such a fate, though? Those who would not escape would either starve to death or be killed by Giratina, all for wanting to create a world where people were in sync with Pokemon. These men all had good intentions, even if they went about doing things in the wrong ways. Max sighed. “These are good men,” he mumbled, as tears began to stream down his cheeks. “They deserve a second chance. I may have been to stubborn to realize it at first, but I see clearly now.” Looker’s words echoed in his mind. Look at things in perspective… Yes, those were Looker’s words. Max forced a faint smile. “I know what has to be done.” He removed his belt, which had all his Pokeballs attached to it. “Garchomp, stop fighting,” he said, as Garchomp dodged another dragon pulse attack. “Garchomp, I want you to take my belt, then grab as many remaining men from in here as you can. Take them all through the portal. That portal won’t stay open much longer.” Garchomp shook its head. “Garchomp, you can’t take me with you,” Max insisted. You can’t carry and a bunch of other people! Charizard will help you, but there’s too many people!” Max then pulled out a scrap of paper an a pencil, and wrote two quick notes which he tucked in between two pokeballs on his belt. “Go on,” he said to garchomp as he released charizard from its pokeball. “Charizard, help garchomp get everyone out! I’ll only slow you down, now hurry! The portal is starting to collapse!” Without any more protest, charizard and garchomp flew off, grabbing Jake and as many other men as they could carry. As they flew through the portal along with the rest of the task force, Max gave a soft smile. Everyone was safe. As the others escaped and the portal closed, Max began to cry once more. Back in the regular world, Looker read the notes Max had written. “One of these is for Max’s friend, Queen,” he said softly. “What about the other one?” an officer asked. “It’s for me,” Looker replied. “He’s warning us never to open the portal again. A legendary Pokemon is in there, and it would be suicide to go in there just to rescue him.” “So…” the officer replied, his face solemn. “Max is…. Gone?” “We don’t know what’s in that world,” Looker replied. “Perhaps… perhaps Max will find a gateway to a different world. I don’t know what his fate will be. All we can do is wish him the best of luck.” The officer nodded, and wiped away a small tear. “I’ll take this note to Queen,” he said. Looker nodded. “Take Max’s belt with you,” he said. “Someone has to take care of his Pokemon.” The officer nodded and grabbed the belt from out of garchomp’s belt. He nodded to Looker before turning and leaving, with Garchomp and Charizard close behind. Queen was in a nearby hotel room. She sighed. Where is Max? She wondered. He normally visits regularly… She shook her head. “That dope probably just forgot…” There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Queen called, fully expecting to see Max. Instead, a police task force member walked in, with Max’s Charizard and Garchomp behind him. She gave them a strange and confused look. “H-hey,” she began, unable to hide how uneasy she was. “What’s going on?” The officer sighed. “Max was on the task force that was sent to rescue the remaining members of team eclipse. He commanded his Garchomp and Charizard to rescue the others, even though he knew that there wouldn’t be time for him to make his own escape. I’m sorry.” Realization washed over Queen, and hit her like a bullet to the chest. Her friend was gone. Forever. Tears began to form in her eyes. “Y-you’re joking, right? Th-this is all just a prank?” The officer merely shook his head. Queen’s tears now flowed down her cheeks and to the floor where they formed dark puddles. “No! No no no! You have to open that portal back up, he might still be alive! Y-you have to go back! Please!” The officer put a hand on Queen’s shoulder. “Negative, miss. To go back in there would be suicide. We would be faced with a monster that not even Max himself could defeat. He wouldn’t want others to risk their lives just for one person.” Queen fell silent. She plopped down in her nearby bed and began to sob into her hands. The officer placed Max’s belt on the nightstand. “Max wanted you to take care of his Pokemon. Don’t let him down, miss.” With that, the officer turned and left, leaving Queen alone with Garchomp and Charizard. The two Pokemon walked to Queen’s side, staying there as she wept. After a short time, she looked up and at the belt that had been left on her nightstand. What really caught her eye was the scrap of paper that accompanied the note. She reached out and opened the note. The note read: ''Sorry I didn’t warn you about the risk I took. I made this choice, so don’t waste time trying to undo it. Thanks for being there. For being a friend to me. 1290009657891 '' Queen managed a smile as she read the note. “You idiot, Max,” she mumbled to herself. “Why did you have to go playing hero?” She folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. “At least he gave me the access code to his PC so I can let out the Pokemon in there…” She put Charizard and Garchomp into their respective pokeballs, then gazed at all six. “Lopunny, Charizard, Garchomp, Haxorus, Swampert, Torterra… I won’t let you down as your new trainer. I promise.” Back in the distortion world, Max contemplated his choice. Did I do the right thing? His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. “Hey, Max! Are you just going to stand there all day?” the voice demanded from behind him. Max turned around with a start. “Jake!?” Max gasped, at a loss for any other words. “Sorry…” Jake said with a faint smile. “I slipped off of your Garchomp as it tried to rescue me.” “B-but why!?” “Because,” Jake said, “there’s another portal here. I saw it while the other Eclipse members were trying to evade that monster that lives here. I don’t know where it leads, but I want to explore it.” Max sighed. “And you didn’t bother exploring it sooner?” “Hey, I didn’t want Team Eclipse to stir up trouble in that world, I wanted them to get the justice they deserve in ours. And then you came here and sacrificed yourself… it was the perfect opportunity. Come on, Max, let’s check out this new world.” “But… is it really okay just to invade like that?” “It’ll be fine, relax! Look, this is your chance to start over! Your chance to put all your mistakes behind you as you start anew in a new world! Come on, Max. You might as well.” Max sighed. “I suppose that’s true… alright, I’ll go, but on one condition.” Jake raised an eyebrow. “And that condition is…?” “Jake, I want you to promise me that, no matter what, you won’t betray me. Whether it’s real, or just like before, I don’t want that kind of shock again, okay?” Jake smiled and extended his hand to offer an handshake. Max accepted and the two shook hands. “You got a deal,” Jake said. “Now come on, let’s find that portal.” Max nodded his head in agreement, then the two set off through the distorted landscape. An adventure comes to an end, but there never is truly an end. When one adventure ends, the possibility for a new one arises. This is the end of Max’s Pokemon adventures, but this is only just the beginning of an incredible new journey. The End. Category:Blog posts